Mitsunari Ishida
Mitsunari Ishida is first playable in Samurai Warriors 2. He is normally seen fighting for the Toyotomi or the Western Army. Role in the Series In Samurai Warriors 2 Mitsunari starts off fighting the Akechi at Yamazaki alongside Hideyoshi Toyotomi's army. Here, Mitsunari meets Sakon Shima who is still serving under the Tsutsui. After the Toyotomi defeats the Akechi, Mitsunari then visits Sakon while he's off wondering the land on his own, in which he manages to recruit. Oichi then starts an uprising in Shizugatake, alongside her husband at the time, Katsuie Shibata. Hideyoshi Toyotomi has no choice but to suppress the matter. Mitsunari alongside Kiyomasa Katō and Masanori Fukushima are commanded to take over the garrisons near the main camp. Here Mitsunari tries to prove himself as the better general among the three. Mitsunari then encounters Oichi in which she states that he could have served her first husband Nagamasa Azai if he were to be alive. In order to honour Nagamasa, Oichi gives Mistunari the permission to inherit his lands. After the Toyotomi takes care of the Shibata, Nobunaga Oda's son Nobukatsu Oda forms an alliance with his father's former ally, Ieyasu Tokugawa. Hideyoshi and Ieyasu then square off at Komaki-Nagakute. Here Mitsunari learns of Hideyoshi's desire to rule the land. After The Toyotomi successfully suppresses the Oda-Tokugawa army, Hideyoshi lays siege on Odawara castle. Here, Mitsunari forms a friendship with Kanetsugu Naoe and Yukimura Sanada. The trio alongside Sakon lead the attack on Odawara in which they succeed. After the Toyotomi's victory on taking Odawara Castle Japan was at peace until Hideyoshi Toyotomi dies a few years later. After Hideyoshi's death Ieyasu Tokugawa gathers a large number of troops and generals who were once loyal to Hideyoshi. Hearing this Mitsunari gathers his own army dividing the land East and west. Mitsunari then leads his Western Army to Kusegawa were they lead an attack on the Eastern Army from one side whilst Kanetsugu Naoe leads an attack at Hasedo. After Mitsunari Successfully defeats the Eastern army at Kusegawa he leads his army to Sekigahara where he prepares for the final showdown against Ieyasu. After the Eastern Army wins the battle, Mitsunari rallies his army with an inspirational speach about honour and friendship which lead to their victory. In his dream stage, Mitsunari alongside Kanetsugu and Yukimura lead an attack on Edo Castle in order to finish up Ieyasu once and for all. Character Information Voice Actors *Pierre Chaves - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Chuck Haliday - Samurai Warriors 2: Empires + Xtreme Legends (English) *Wally Wingert - Samurai Warriors 3 (English) *Eiji Takemoto - Samurai Warriors series (Japanese) Quotes *"Let's see what's out there." *"I should stop expecting so much." *"I cannot take pride in such a meager endeavor." *"All is guided by honor." *"My plan is to take the glory while you do all the work." *"Yukimura, you never cease to amaze me." *"All that, and I didn't even mess up my hair." *"I hate having to do what I've already done... It's so inefficient." *"You are hopeless to think that you can defeat me." *"You're only asking to die. What a waste of life." *"Have you even seen your own face?" Titles Samurai Warriors 2 Level 1 - 10: The Precocious Level 11 - 20: Loyal Retainer Level 21 - 30: Talented Leader Level 31 - 40: Disciple of Right Level 41 - 49: Divine Minister Level 50 - 69: Secret Schemer Level 70: Monkey's Heir Gallery Mitsunari Ishida.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 2' Artwork 200px-Mitsunari-sw3-art.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 3' Artwork Mitsunari Ishida SW4 Artwork.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4 Artwork Mitsunari ishida SW2.png|'Samurai Warriors 2' Render Mitsunari Ishida SW3 Render.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 3' Render Mitsunari SW4 Render.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4 Render Category:Characters Category:Samurai Warriors 2 characters